je t'aime, je t'aime
by linh cinder
Summary: "Okay, so like...how do you speak French?" (Piper teaches Leo some very important things in the language of love.)
prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP speaks a language that person B doesn't. Person B wants to learn some of the language, and asks person A to teach them. Person A accept, and decides to teach person B about anatomy in their language. They start with the face, and once person B learns it all, person A takes off an article of person B clothing, and teaches person B the names of the body parts they just uncovered." + Liper

i bet yall thought i was going to do this with leo speaking in spanish (ha!) but no, i chose piper and french. which was a terrible idea, because while i understand spanish, i don't speak any french at all. :) i blame google translate for anything that sounds stupid and incoherent (and my limited knowledge from watching french-dubbed eps of miraculous ladybug at 3am), but i also blame the anon on tumblr for giving me this amazing and trying prompt in the first place and myself for taking things to the next level. i hope i don't dishonor all french-speaking people everywhere. happy valentine's day!

(also: this turned out to be slightly smutty, which is new territory for me. pray for me so i dont go to hell. thanks.)

(also also: dom!piper is the best piper am i right)

* * *

...

je t'aime, je t'aime

 _(I love you, I love you)_

 _..._

* * *

"Okay, so like...how do you speak French?"

"Hm?" Piper asked, distracted. She had her hands wrapped around the hilt of an old sword, and was working to pull it out of a tight space between two dusty display cases that were wedged together in the corner of the Big House attic. She yanked it as hard as she could, but it didn't budge, and she huffed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it doesn't make sense." Leo reiterated, shrugging his shoulders against the sunny patch of the wall he was leaning on. The back of his orange camp t-shirt glowed bright yellow in the light from the window behind him, and at a glance, Piper could see surrounding fibers swirling in the air as if they were alive and had minds of their own. The air around them was humid, and every trinket, souvenir, and spoil of war that dwelled in the room was covered in a fine layer of dust. After pranking the Nike Cabin (who had pranked the Hermes Cabin, who had pranked Piper and Leo, who had pranked the Hermes Cabin before, which had started this whole 'who's better at pranking who' mess) Mr. D. put them on attic cleaning duty, which even Chiron had almost protested to. There was years and years worth of junk up in there, and it smelled faintly weird since the old Oracle used to hang in it. Like reptiles and old books. It wasn't a pleasant scent.

Now that they were here, it was Leo's brilliant idea to try to grab as much old, beat up celestial bronze weaponry as they could so he could use it back in the forges, which did not benefit her at all. But Piper helped him anyway, because 1) she's stupid, 2) she likes him, and 3) she's stupid. She said stupid twice because she also knew he wasn't going to do any of the work, the damn bastard. And because she knew that he was trying to cover up the fact with a lousy game of twenty questions.

Leo eyed her as she tugged at the sword, but still didn't help her, which prodded her to let a few curses slip from her lips. Her mind went back to his last question while he continued on. "So, did you know French all your life? Or did you just realize you knew it when we met that ice wind guy? I've been trying to understand, but...no comprende."

"Well...how do you speak Spanish, then?" she answered, planting a foot on the base of one of the cases for support as she pulled harder. He made a face like, _isn't it obvious?_ but she spoke up again before he could verbalize his thoughts.

"I just—" _heave!_ "know—" _c'mon, McLean!_ "—the language."

With her last few words, the sword slid free, and she let out a small shout of triumph. It clattered to the floor, landing on a pile of more old weapons, and she grinned widely, wiping dust off of her hands and onto her t-shirt while she turned to fully face Leo with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"

He gazed at her for two seconds before the corner of his mouth curled up, and Piper had enough sense to sigh in advance.

"I'm jealous," he drawled, placing his hand on his forehead to feign the look of a damsel in distress, "of your badass languisational skills. Woe is me, who only speaks two languages. Why couldn't my dad teach me something cool like French? Or Yiddish? I wanna speak Yiddish."

"Okay, one," Piper laughed, crossing the room to shove him playfully as his mouth bloomed into a smirk, "you speak three languages, and so do I. Ancient Greek counts. _Also,_ languisational is _not_ a word, so I'm demoting your status from trilingual to bilingual because you clearly can't speak English. And three," she tapped him on the nose before leaning in and giving him the slightest of kisses. "You're an idiot." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes in return. What on earth was she going to do with this nerd? "Now, what's the real reason behind all your questioning?"

"I want to learn French." Piper was a little surprised by this, because no visible smirk lurked in his expression. He shrugged at her look of surprise, and then started fiddling with his thumbs between them, a clear sign of nervousness. "I just think it's a really interesting language, you know? And it's like, really similar to Spanish when it comes to grammar and stuff, and I know that for a fact because I started trying to learn it on Duolingo while I worked and—"

Piper didn't know when she started smiling, but now that she has, she can't stop. She found his rambling to be both amusing and endearingly cute at the same time. "Duolingo? You use that?"

"Yes. Maybe." he blushed, and she snorted when he looked away. "Yeah, ok, I know it's lame. But it really helps, alright? Yeesh. I just...I wanted a professional's stance on it, I guess." He was still blushing, but by the time he finished, his eyes had found their way back to hers, and she suppressed her laughter at the big, brown-eyed pout he gave her. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The smile that came to her face was genuine and easy, and she took one of the hands poised between them and squeezed it assuringly in her own. "What do you want to learn?"

"Dunno. I mean, I know basic stuff, like mon nom est Leo, je suis un garçon, je suis vingt-deux…" he trailed off, and her smile widened. She weaved their fingers together, and he pulled her close, scooting forward to sit on the lip of the windowsill. She stood between his legs, and he crossed his ankles behind her calves to keep her in place. "Could you teach me something simple? Like foods or actions or something?"

"Whoa there Pascal, slow down." she joked, putting a finger to his lips to silence him, smiling softly as more dust danced in the open air. "Actions are level six vocabulary. How about body parts? I can teach you those. Plus, we have visuals." She poked him in the nose again, and they both chuckled. His gaze softened and she absently reached up to run a hand through his hair, which encountered a knot after a good second or so, and then gave up and settled to rest it on his thigh.

"Okay," answered Leo, very quiet and reverently, and she started with his hand, lifting it up into the space between them so he could see. She held his gaze, and her the corner of her mouth twitched upward as she ran a thumb along the back of his hand. "Hand. _Main."_

"Main," he repeated, and a heartbeat passed before he pulled their hands toward him and turned them over in their grasp, placing a feather light kiss on Piper's hand, still holding her gaze. She blushed, and then scowled, and he gave her a lopsided grin when she quickly pulled her hand away and placed it on the ledge next to him to keep her balance.

"Okay, let's do something else." She took in the curve of his brows, slope of his nose, and quirk of his lips, but then decided to dwell on his arms, which were lean and thin, one stretched behind him on the ridge to support himself. She reached out and brushed her fingers against his left arm, and she felt his breath on her, since he had her pulled so close to him and she had to lean forward to reach it. "Arm. _Bras."_

Leo looked at her blankly before blinking. "I...cannot pronounce that."

"Well, I can't break it down phonetically, because French is some shit, but…" she bit her bottom lip. "Think the word bra, but with a really throaty 'r'." She repeated the word in French, tapping his arm for emphasis. _"Bras."_

He nodded, slowly, sounding it out for himself. _"Bras."_

She smiled, and nodded back. "Good." Her eyes flew to his head of curly brown hair. "Hair. _Cheveux."_

"Cheveux."

She looked to his eyes, which bore into her like daggers. "Eyes. _Les yeux."_

"Les yeux."

She resisted the urge to poke him on the nose again. "Nose. _Nez."_

"Nez." And then…

Piper leaned forward, capturing the lips of a slightly surprised Leo against hers. He opened his mouth to her, and she to his, and she sighed into him. Somewhere along the line, he placed both of his hands on her waist to pull her closer, and his fingertips burned wherever they touched her. When they reached the small of her back, she had an idea, and it took all of her willpower to keep herself from grinning into their kiss.

Leo pulled back first, resting his forehead against hers with a contented hum. "I'm going to guess the word was 'lips'?"

"Mm." she hummed back, leaning in to steal another quick kiss before cracking a smile. "That would be correct. It's pronounced _lèvres."_

"Lèvres," he repeated, and the word was low and breathed softly against her lips. Leo rested his head on shoulder, nuzzling her neck, and she gazed out the window that sat at his back, where the camp sat sprawled out in front of the Big House in a large display of trees and cabins. Could other campers see them up there, being all gross and lovey-dovey? She hoped not, because Mr. D. would punish them for a month if he saw what she was going to do next.

Her hands, which were on his back, crept down to settle on his waist. Her skin flared with heat where she felt the wet warmth of his lips meet her neck, but she focused on trailing her fingers along the waistband of his jeans and the skin just above it. She felt him shiver when she neared the front of his chest, and a chill ran along her spine just as he nipped at her ear—yeah, this was a bad idea. But she'd be damned if it wasn't the best bad idea she'd ever had.

She let her hands meet at the front of his jeans, and then slid one beneath his shirt, moving her fingers up, up, up. Leo actually made a sound—which she counted as a great accomplishment—and then she used her other hand to tug at the hem of his shirt, to pull it up over his head while she used the first hand to push him back and better complete the task.

The expression on his face was of slight astonishment and borderline want. He chuckled as she bit down hard on her lip, placing the discarded t-shirt next to them on the ledge for safekeeping. "Piper McLean—are you seriously using French as an excuse to exploit me?"

"Yes." she replied very seriously. Then she dropped her hand to the front of his jeans and his amusement was immediately cut short.

The hand on his chest moved to the left, where she could feel the pulse of his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. His skin burned warm beneath her touch, and she felt the atmosphere around them shift from very humid to hot and steamy. His legs tightened around hers. "Chest," she exhaled, letting her hand slide down his bare skin. She circled his nipple with her thumb. He tensed under her touch. _"Poitrine."_

"P-poitrine."

Her other hand fumbled to unbutton his jeans.

Sensing what she was about to do, Leo wasted no time in reaching up a hand to brush the hair from the back of her neck and pull her to him, crashing their mouths together to stifle the groan that slipped from his lips. She bit down softly on his bottom lip, deepening the kiss as she slipped her hand below the band of his boxers, stroking him. His tongue pulsed against hers, then trailed her lips, the inside of her cheek—and she swallowed the gasp she earned when she wrapped her hand around him. He pulled her impossibly closer, his face buried in her neck again and her chest plastered to his, and he grasped at her back as he arched into her touch, moaning.

Piper moved her hips forward at the same time that he did, and the contact forced her to bite his earlobe in an attempt to muffle a groan. She took and exhaled shallow breaths as he peppered her neck and cheek with kisses, one after another, and murmured her name in the sensitive skin below her ear. Her voice was low and raw when she gripped his length and asked, "Do you want me to tell you what that is?"

 _"P-please."_ he managed, lips pressed firmly against her throat, then closing in a hot, fervent kiss. She hummed, moving her hand down against his skin, tracing her thumb around his head before running it over his slit. She gathered pre-cum before circling his head with it, and he groaned, bucking his hips into her hand.

Piper turned her head to the left, her lips swollen from biting them so much and her cheeks flushed from the sloppy kisses that he trailed down her neck. She nuzzled the side of his face with her cheek, sliding her hand up his dick again, and he moaned her name, just as she pressed a kiss to his ear and whispered, "Pènis."

"Mm." He seemed a little too preoccupied with dragging his tongue up the side of her neck to reply.

The silence of the afternoon was ushered out by every muted moan and panted breath exchanged between them, every buck of Leo's hips and jerk of her hand on his dick. They didn't need words for this, in English, Spanish or French. When they were together, they spoke their own language, and they understood each other just fine.

Leo slid his hands under Piper's t-shirt. She responded with a soft, shaking moan. He pushed her top up, pressing a kiss to her bare stomach. Her breath quivered, and her lips parted when he snuck one hand beneath her bra. He gripped her bare waist, so tightly that she knew there were going to be heated imprints of his fingers in the morning, just how she liked it. The rolling of his hips became frantic, and she saw the muscles in his shoulderblades tense up as she pumped him faster and faster—and she tightened her grip on him, pressing frantic, open-mouth kisses all over his face before biting down on his bare neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

His muffled groans came in time with her ragged breaths, and then he was slowing, and crying out, and she felt him jerk and relax in her hand as the world around her went white hot. For a moment, she was disoriented, and nothing in the world was more pleasing than the moaned plea of her name on his lips. But then she felt the heat of him, and she slipped her hand out of his boxers, and shook her sore fingers out. They were red with heat.

For every breath she took in the quiet of the attic, he exhaled, his gasps crashing over her like the Long Island Sound waves. He pressed his forehead against hers, and she watched his chest rise and fall, expand and contract beneath her lashes. Almost subconsciously, Piper reached up a hand to circle his nipple with her thumb—and his breaths stilled, his heartbeat slowing down along with it. He took her other hand within his, and stroked it with the back of his thumb, and she worried her bottom lip until it reddened.

She half-expected him to speak first, but words started tumbling out of her mouth before he could get the chance.

 _"Je t'aime."_

He looked up, still panting. His eyes struck hers with a certain kind of astonishment, and then crinkled at the corners as he frowned in confusion.

"Je t'aime? What does that mean?"

She smiled, and then pressed a hand to his heart.

"I love you."

* * *

 ** _A few hours later_**

"So, you up to teaching me any more French, mademoiselle?"

"Actually…" Piper drew circles in his chest, grinning. "I was hoping you could teach me some body parts in Spanish. You know, since we have visuals and all."

(that's all for now, folks! hope you liked it!)


End file.
